


Things Were More Simple Then

by Enigma_Orchid



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Orchid/pseuds/Enigma_Orchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Do you have a dream of your own?'<br/>Yes.<br/>But it's not as simple as it used to be."</p><p>Touya considers the impact that N has had on him and his dream. (Touya's pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Were More Simple Then

  _"I'm going to the Pokemon League and I'm gonna_ **win**!!!"  
  
"Watch out, Elite Four!! You too, reigning Champion!! I will **crush** you!!!"  
  
Things were much more simple back then. Setting out on my own adventure, determined to become the new Champion. There was no room for anything else in my mind, only my dream of becoming number one mattered. I'd been preparing for that dream for almost my entire life. Yes, nothing else mattered. I was a slave to my wonderful dream.  
  
And then, I met _him_.  
  
Who could have told me just what an impact one odd trainer would have on me? I would have never believed them. Perhaps Cheren had realized in the very beginning that the green haired trainer would cause so much trouble. Maybe not. By that time, it was already too late. My beloved starter Pokemon had spoken. I had N's interest then.  
  
That was the start of it all, wasn't it?  
  
A few more times seeing him only caused his interest to grow. My Pokemon _said such odd things_ but N's words were always stranger still. Liberation of Pokemon. Trainers objecting Pokemon to involuntary servitude. The cruelty of locking Pokemon away in Pokeballs. The brutality of trainer battles. N was always speaking in formulas of world change. It was clear that N certainly had an ambitious dream. His dream, however, I could never agree to.  
  
I remember that day on the Nimbasa Ferris wheel. I remember the way N told me of his ranking within Team Plasma. To hear that he was part of them wasn't too surprising. The thought of someone not much older than myself leading such an organization, however, was what surprised me most. The idea of it filled me with hopeful dreams. If someone like N could lead Team Plasma, then certainly I could become Unova's new Champion.  
  
Yet, as the Ferris wheel descended, so would the fate of my dream.  
  
 _"If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare!"_  
  
N had challenged me. With that simple, passionate statement, he had stolen my dream away and made it something of his own. He made it his command, his dare. My dream was no longer my own. It was simply just another part to N's formula for change.  
  
A part of me despises him for that.  
  
I couldn't get the thought of N's challenge out of my head. Following my dream felt like following his suggestion. I continued to strive to obtain the eight Badges, my heart was just a little heavier than it had been before.  
  
 _"Black, do you have a dream of your own?"_  
  
Yes.  
  
But it's not as simple as it used to be. It was no longer purely mine. It was ours. It was his. And I was just playing along.  
  
Oh, I remember clearly the sight of that magnificent, legendary dragon. N had achieved it. He won the dragon's trust and respect. If I were to stand any chance at stopping him, I needed to reawaken the dragon's counterpart. The other dragon needed to choose me. I was to search out the stone in which the dragon was slumbering in. Only when I was chosen, could I properly oppose N.  
  
All of this, his instruction, of course.  
  
I had been chosen by N himself. Chosen as his opposition, his worthy opponent, Unova's second hero. I had never asked to be a hero though. I had only ever wanted to be number one.  
  
By that point in time, my relationship with N was no longer a private affair. Professor Juniper, Cheren, Bianca... People knew of N's intentions for me. It was forgotten that I had dreamed of becoming the Champion. Forgotten by them, forgotten by me... I was simply doing what needed to be done in order to stop _him_.  
  
I've fought the Elite Four. I've defeated them with my determination and skill. Yet as I ascend the stairs in N's castle, I feel no pride in what I've accomplished. My dream has been practically achieved, yet there is no joy. Not truly. He stole that from me. He never robbed me of my Pokemon, my friends, the way Team Plasma often would, but he robbed me of my dream, my very reason for existence.  
  
Bitterness.  
  
That's the best way to describe how I feel after my victory over the Elite Four.  
  
Yet I've come this far in following N's plans and I won't be turning back now. I've learned that there's something more important than what my dream may have been. Preserving the bonds between Pokemon and humans. My dream has been sacrificed for this.  
  
So if N wants me to become a hero, that's exactly what I intend to do. I'll defeat him here and show him the strength of my resolve. Alder couldn't do it. It wasn't his battle to win. This is about me and N. Truth and Ideals. I'll show N which is stronger.  
  
I haven't reawakened the dragon yet, but somehow, I don't feel concerned. Even if the legendary Pokemon hasn't recognized it yet, I'll be the one to defeat N, with or without its help. I'll preserve the friendships between Pokemon and humans.   
  
My dream will not have been stolen; no...  
My dream will not have been _sacrificed_ in vain.  
  
I enter the throne room to find N waiting; patiently, expectantly. This has all went according to his calculations so far. His flawless formula. His dream for world change.  
  
All of it will be ending here. Everything will be settled now. It's time to play along with N's demand for one final time. Unova's heroes will clash to decide the world's fate and there's not a doubt in my mind who will be victorious.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt to connect Touya from the manga with the game play storyline. I find it interesting how in the manga, Touya is so motivated to beat the Elite Four and the Champion, yet in my opinion, he's just following N's challenge in the game. It's an interesting contrast, I think. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading~! ^.^


End file.
